


I Care About You

by Bureshii



Series: Types of Kisses [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, I don't know what I'm doing tbh, Just to be safe, M/M, Out of Character, types of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bureshii/pseuds/Bureshii
Summary: A kiss on the forehead.
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Series: Types of Kisses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050089
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	I Care About You

**Author's Note:**

> So finally yayyyy

_Unknown but certainly wild creatures and frightening monsters shadowed like a ghost in the dark and bloody background looming over a man who doesn't seem to be fazed by the promising threat and danger in his surroundings. For him, this is nothing._

_He is the chaos and his hands are the deathbringer._

_Everything was a blur then suddenly, like a world shifting, there was a moment of darkness and light bursts everywhere._

_A young blond was in front of him, his features was a blessing to everyone's eyes and screamed with gracefulness as his lips turned up, a faint blush can be seen on his healthy and porcelain face._

_The angel stepped forward and embraced him. Since he was sitting on the armchair, his cheek were pressed against the fabric of the blond's chest, his arms wrap around the waist of his angel with the said angel, fondling the thick black hair of the man sitting, as if that moment of embrace was all it takes to calm the raging storm, the rumbling thunder, the ominous aura, secrets and pain of his very being._

_Everything was comfortable and peaceful and if possible, he wouldn't mind staying like this forever._

* * *

Kuroro woke up to the sunlight kissing his skin coming from the open windows. It did not made him irritable though for he had a good dream and he can't wait to spend some time with his lover anyway. He took a glance on his side and frowned a little when his lover wasn't actually there for some moments now judging by the lack of warmth from the sheets. Usually when the blond woke up before him, it's because he had a lot to deal with his work which just means he always woke up earlier than the raven head. However, he did not really expected the blond to be up so soon for well... today was supposed to be their rest day. He stood up and went out of their room.

As expected, Kurapika was already on his working area, typing religiously on his PC and stack of papers were piling although neatly just beside it.

Despite his focus and eyes trained to what he was currently doing, he still did not fail to notice the presence of his lover coming towards him. In just a matter of few seconds he knew-

Kuroro gave him a smacking kiss on the cheek from the behind of his deskchair. 

Kurapika expected this of course but he still couldn't help but blush at how affectionate his lover when it comes to him.

"Morning love"

"Morning" the blond replied quietly, still a little timid at the way he was profusely blushing despite the almost 3 year relationship that they've managed without somehow killing each other.

"Can I have a good morning kiss?"

"Maybe later. Your breath stinks."

"Aw, and here I thought you love me not because of my appearance."

"Breath is not an appearance."

"Touché" was all Kuroro said but stole a kiss to the blond's cheek again anyways.

"I've already made breakfast. It should still be hot, we should go eat now." the blond stood up and already made his way on the dining room. 

"Love are you sure we won't get poisoned by it?"

"..."

Let's just say Kuroro never got a good morning kiss that morning.

* * *

Kuroro went out of their home around late of the afternoon, leaving the blond entirely fixated with his work. He figured the blond wanted to have some time alone to focus on his tasks and with how 'handful' he tends to be, he doubt Kurapika would appreciate it given how the latter seems to be eager in accomplishing it as soon as possible.

He had already annoy him enough anyway, when he kept forcing the blond to have lunch with him. 

The raven head sighed, so much for their 'supposed' rest day. He went to his company to check for any problems or concerns and after making sure that there's none and yes, a legal business since a certain blond insisted or he'll just have to fuck off if he won't , of course that doesn't mean that he quitted his previous 'job', he decided he'll just stroll around and look for things that his lover might like.

He bought some coffee and dark chocolates for his gorgeous lover seems to be favoring those kind of foods recently. 

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed an elegant ruby red crystal earring in a diamond shape was displayed on one of the high-end jewelry store.

That moment, Kuroro knew those earrings are made just for his beautiful lover and so, without blinking he went towards the store.

Kurapika deserve all beautiful things in the world and if possible, Kuroro would even give him the universe if the blond demanded so.

* * *

It's around early evening when Kuroro came back so he also bought their dinner as well.

Of course, the moment he saw the Kurta, still busy on his paperworks the first thing he did was to kiss the blond's right cheek again. This time, the blond only blushed faintly and had recovered quickly.

"Kuroro" the blond said as a form of acknowledgement and a cue for Kuroro to whine. 

"Loveee, you still aren't done? Let's have some dinner first."

"Yea, this was a lot. I thought I could have some rest for today but apparently, Mizai bombarded me a lot of emails and paperworks that needed to be done, I couldn't just left it to rest and yes, maybe later."

"Hmm, no. You have to eat Kura. I'd bought dinner for us. Plus, I wanted to give you something."

"What is it?" the younger man ask not sure wether to be appreciative or suspicious but then chose the latter option squinting his eyes narrowly on his lover. 

"Why with that look? It's nothing you shoud be wary of, I assure you that love." the older man smiled endearingly but with a hint of playfulness. 

"I swear if it's a fucking-" 

"Don't worry, it's not a lingerie. Although as an afterthought, I think I should have bo-" 

"SHUT UP!" the blond yelled and stood up immediately and went straight to the dining room as to not see the triumphant and boyish grin of his lover. 

Kuroro couldn't help but chuckle fondly at how easy to touch his lover's nerves. 

Just then, he realized that the coffee must have already gone cold and the chocolates, melted. Great. 

* * *

After Kuroro was done with his half bath, he went out of the bathroom and got dressed, very eager now to get on to the bed and cuddle with his feisty but super cute lover. 

However, the blond wasn't in their room and he was certain that he was back doing his works again. 

Kuroro pouted mentally. 

It's decided then, he'll just wait and read a book in here and wait for his lover to finish his paperworks.

The earrings can surely wait. 

The older man was already halfway through his book when he slowly lost interest and was thinking about the blond again.

Upon glancing at the clock placed on the bedside table, he realized it was already a quarter to 12.

This time, Kuroro went out of their shared room to get the blond to sleep. 

There, he saw the blond already asleep. His arms are folded and placed on his work table as his head rested on his forearms. The screen of the PC also 'asleep' as minutes of not being touch passed. 

He didn't want to wake up the blond but he also didn't want him to suffer from muscle pain because of his sleeping position. 

He moved nearer and just hope that the blond wouldn't wake up while he carries him. 

Moving very carefully and silently as much as possible, he slowly hook his arms under the blond's knees and proceeded to wrap his other arm on the upper back, hooking his hand beside the scapula of the blond, carrying the blond in a bridal style.

If the blond was aware of this, he'd bet that the blond would throw a fit and would complain indignantly.

Which is why, for a moment he just stood, still carrying the blond and sensing if the blond had woken up or made any movement.

None.

Satisfied, he began to move and step towards their room, making sure that he wouldn't wake his beautiful lover. Thankfully, Kurapika wasn't really heavy, not that he would have a problem carrying him even if he was. 

Finally, he slowly laid the blond on the mattress as he also slipped into the bed, inching close to the blond.

That's when Kurapika slowly opened his eyes, feeling groggy. When he felt that he wasn't on his deskchair, he looked around and only realized that Kuroro was actually beside him.

"Kuroro?" he adorably asked, more for acknowledgement rather than genuinely asking.

"Hmm, sleep now Kura. You've already did those paperworks the whole day."

"But- alright, goodnight." the blond wanted to protest but decided not to since he had a point, and actually felt bad that he wasn't able to spend more time with his lover.

Kurapika buried his face on the older man's chest and hugged him tight. He fell asleep again thinking that one day or perhaps next time, he'll make it up for his lover. 

"Goodnight Love." Kuroro said and gently swept the bangs upward pressing a warm and affectionate kiss on Kurapika's forehead.

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope as this series progresses, my writing would too. To be honest, I'm not actually quite aware of my style of writing or anything technical. I would love to hear what you guys think about my writing.
> 
> I'm thinking a lot of things, and funny how I somehow couldn't express them through words, omg I'm just rambling nevermind. I don't know if anyone here was waiting for me to update, but even if no one does, I'll still try my best to update lmao. 
> 
> That moment when there's more kisses on the cheeks than on the forehead🙄, lol it was just supposed to be some kind of a reference for the part 1 but- 
> 
> Kuroro didn't forgot to give the earrings, he actually thought to give it on another day since the blond was tired and sleepy. 
> 
> Lastly, you see, Kuroro was always quite the affectionate one between them and I have no regrets😇 This series is going to have a lot of parts. At maximum, 52. I'm sure I can also write a part where Kura's the affectionate one but, idk let's see. hehe love y'all❤️


End file.
